Alternate Humanity: Arcane Sol
by Orez Lanrete
Summary: Basically a mass crossover between any show or game that I know of that combines magic and science in one and humanity in this version has those abilities. This is an Alternate First Contact with a magical, contradiction, screw the laws of the world humanity. Don't like, don't read and hope you enjoy. Expect plenty of befriending lasers. Still a test story.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery of Modern Magic

**This is the first of my series of Alternate Humanity stories that I'll upload. All of these came from Plot Bunnies in my head and they were extremely annoying as I could not update my older stories for a long time because of them.**

**Anyway, I'M BACK and HOPEFULLY I will be able to update my other stories this year.**

**Back to this, this is an Alternate First Contact war fic that might lead up to ME3 provided I have the time. It is a MASS crossover with many other shows that combines Science with Magic. Most notably will be the cross over's with the Japanese novels Mahouka koukou no Rettousei, Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon, Harry Potter, Night Wizard, and basically any other shows I know of that has Magic and science combining.**

**So anyway this is pretty much a test chapter with another story comming along. Hope you enjoy this idea and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to their respective owners and I do not claim ownerships on anything other than my own ideas and creations.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Discovery of Modern Magic

**2014:** A scientist in Tokyo University has manage to discover traces of what has been suspected to be the 24th pair of chromosome in the human DNA. This sparked an international conflict as it made many biologist and historians question about the origins humanity and the missing chromosome. It also made people think that Theophilus Painter, the man who first counted the numbers of chromosomes have actually been correct on his number being 24 instead of 23. Studies have been taken to restart this chromosome.

**2015: **A serum designed to restart the 24th chromosome known as C-24 has been successfully made and has been implanted into a small group of volunteers. The results were beyond expectations. The ones that have regained the extra chromosome have gained advance reflexes, increased strength, endurance, stamina. It was also founded that the cells of those volunteers split themselves over 200 times faster allowing for extremely fast regeneration. The results shows that the extra chromosome gave the people superhuman abilities. People were ecstatic at this discovery and some even compared it to the Superhuman serum of Captain America. Scientist also discovered that the serum have theoretically enhanced the lifespan of the human race by up to 500 years. C-24 have also allowed the curing of many diseases and sickness that was previously untreatable.

However, the serum gave an unexpected side effect that forever changed the history of the human race. It had allowed humanity to once again regain access to "magic". This was the age that was known to be the birth of "Modern Magic".

**2016-2025: **Magic became well known throughout the world despite the initial skepticism by the populous. Japan became well known for its discovery and became the leading researchers in the race to uncover the use of this magic. It also allowed the discovery of Eidos, the information that is attached to a "phenomenon", and Psion, a substanceless particle that comes under the dimension of psychic phenomenon, an information element that records the result of cognizance and thought. Eidos became the theoretical basis of modern magic and is the foundation of all modern magical rituals and techniques.

Studies have led to the discovery of the energy known as Ether that powers magic itself. Ether is known to be produced within the Ley lines of the Earth as well as from beings capable of using magic. Ether has been found to exist literally everywhere in the world in the atmosphere and in space. Refined Ether had shown to be more productive in energy usage that any other material other than antimatter as well as being 1000 times more cleaner.

The rediscovery of magic forced the hidden magical communities to reveal themselves to the modern humanity. Many people panicked at the sudden appearances of buildings, mountains, and even a floating island near the United Kingdom. The most prominent was however a giant city surfacing in the pacific ocean the size of Los Angeles and it was the name of the city that gave its attention. The lost city Atlantis. The representatives of the magical community came together and met with the UN. They told the world that with the re-introduction of magic into society it was only a matter of time before they were found and their reason to stay hidden slowly disappeared as well. Many other sentient magical creatures were also re-introduced into the world such as vampires, werewolves, elves, giants, goblins, centaurs and many more. New states and laws were made that long week and was known as the Merging of Magic week with many magical communities gaining their own independent status and all magical creatures given sentient rights.

Earth's total population reaches into 50 billions with the inclusion of the magical side

Scientist research the difference between the "Ancient Magic" in comparison to the "Modern Magic". They discovered that the ancient magic users have a partially active 24th chromosome in their body compare the complete dormant one in an average human which is what gave them their abilities. It was also discovered that many ancient magic uses Pushion instead of Psion. Pushion being the particle that comes from emotional energy. Theories flew left and right in medical science and books were being re-written with the inclusion of magic treatments.

Japan created the world's first ever **Casting Assistant Devices** or CADs. These Devices help reduce the casting speeds of Modern Magic and is refer to some as Digital Ritual Recorders. Nearly all magic users have one and researchers are finding ways to combine it with ancient magic focuses. The company Four Leaf Technology in Tokyo came to being as one of the main producers of CADs to the public. Studies into runes and seals have allowed cleaner energy creation and have also massively reduced the pollution levels around the world. Most prominent being ancient transformational magic that allows them to transform many waste fields into fuel sources such as hydrogen and electricity.

Atlantis was celebrated as one of the most visited tourist attraction city in the year.

**2026-2030:** Magic is now a commonplace in the human society as nearly every person on Earth has the 24th chromosome in their bodies. Magical schools and universities were set up world wide to teach new users of magic or "Magical Technicians". One of the main compulsory subjects being [Occlumency] as a way to prevent ancient mind magic. Many researchers have found ways of replicating ancient magic with modern magic and has tackled many other possible fields.

One such that is now a main mode of transportation is the Port terminals. Constructed using the [Portkey] magic (a teleportation type magic) as the base and many runes, it is a circular platform with a magic runic circle about 10 metres in diameter. They are placed all over the main cities globally. Some people can even have personal one installed in their homes however they cost an incredible amount of money. Another ancient magic that is a main mode of transport is the [Apparition] magic. Another teleportation magic. This magic requires a license and severe punishments are given if found to be using this magic for crime.

Weapons and military uses were also researched however it was not as prominent as the research in the usage of magic in space travel. Plans have been made to combine magic and science to create the space elevator at Atlantis, as Atlantis was situated near the equator and being the most modern magical city and one of the more concentrated of magical energy hotspots. The joint project led by NASA is called Project Babylon.

**2035:** Space elevator project went with a positive progression. A special material was discovered to have the ability to create Psion interference waves and was name Antinite. This material is completely forbidden to be sold to the public and is only available in the military. A special magic system, the [Loop Cast system] which allows the consecutive casting of the same spell was created by an inventor from Four Leaf Tech known as Taurus Silver.

The development of robotics have achieved success with the first generation of humanoid robots deployed to help with constructions. Many researchers have thought of using magic to develop the first AI.

Cities expanded and the many top powers of the world discuss the possibility of unification. Another space project known as the Lunar base was implemented and new spaceships made using both magic and science flew their first flight at Christmas towards the moon. The landing was a success and the buildings were started to be built by both man and machines.

The first ever interspecies marriage happened between an elf and a human. New laws are past signifying that any child born from the couple will have equal rights as any other citizens.

**2040: **Space Elevator Babylon is have reached three quarters of its total height.

The first ever AI was created and achieved in DARPA. In its first hour after gaining sentience it has asked for a name and its reason for existing. It was giving the name Arty and was told it was to help advance human development. In its second hour it has asked the question of whether it is alive. The researchers and scientist simply told him, that is up to the AI himself to figure out but for the time being they consider him to be alive. With that Arty continued to help in the development of other AIs and to the development of technology.

Taurus Silver managed to create what is known as the General Purpose Flying Type magic for modern magic. Originally only ancient magic allowed for direct flight capabilities however Taurus managed to create a system for modern magic instead.

Creation of the first prototype God of War mech. Creation of the first gravity-control thermonuclear fusion reactor. Japan's robotics released a new form of automatons that has an appearance practically the same as normal humans.

**2041-2099: **The Space elevator, Tower of Babylon has been completely with a total height of 35,898 kms long.

Disagreements and relationships started falling as more countries wanted more power. Terriost groups further increased the tension between many top powers.

The Trinity War also known as World War III begins between China, Russia and America. Many other countries tried to stay neutral but were forced to take part by the top powers. The war forced massive evolution in the creation of war machines and destructive magic. Research into space were placed on hold as the war took its toll on the people of Earth.

Atlantis managed to stay away from the war however it was overunned due to massive immigration by people who ran from the war.

The war ended on **2099, 4th** **January**. Most of the polar ice caps melted causing sea levels to rise. Majority of the people moved to floating city sized ships known as the Arks. Many of countries were lost to the war. The remaining states grouped up and formed the **EAC** or **Earth's Arcane Coalition**. The City of Atlantis being the new capital. Populations of both magical creatures and humanity fell down to billions.

**2100:** World reconstruction begins. The people of Earth began fixing the damages caused by the war. Cities were being rebuilt and EAC began looking towards the stars again.

**2101-2118:** Humanity and its allies once again reached for the heaven. They have successfully landed a man on Mars and construction for a colony has begun.

Expansion began in the earnest as new starships are being made.

The world once again received a historical shock as researchers on Mars discovered an artificial structure underneath the surface of the Crust. They discovered that the object was an alien outpost designed to observe Earth and humanity. This sparked another global fear as the questions of whether the alliance was alone was answered. Instead it became a fear of what happened to the aliens and what they were doing. However, many fears were put to rest as researchers discovered that the structure was abandoned over 50,000 years ago and while many of the data was corrupted there was still enough for the discovery of the name of the aliens. Protheans.

The discovery of Protheans and the confirmation of alien life pushed the fear of possible alien attacks in the future. The development of the first ever Ether Reactor engines. New ships are being built and refitted with ER engines. Terraforming of Mars begins.

Mass colonisation of the Sol system began as the EAC moved forward after ensuring the safety of the Sol system. Space stations are being built across the system around the orbits of planets each one being specially weaponised and shielded. The Earth's population receives a birth bloom causing population to reach 70 billion. EAC successfully utilised the first Port Drive on a space ship. Using portkey transit it allowed the test ship to travel from one end of the Sol system to another in an instant. Plans have been made to improve on the drive and many are being refitted into the currently used ships.

Humanity reached out to Alpha Centauri the closest star system. Successfully scouted the system and terraforming and colonisation begins.

**2121-2150:** The discovery of an alien object hidden inside the ice moon of Pluto, Charon reignited the fear of alien encounters. The object they discovered was bigger than anything they have ever built and was shaped like a giant Tuning Fork.

Studies began on the material of the object after the removal of the ice.

Study on the alien object revealed that it is a FTL machine capable of sending ships from one system to another many light years away almost instantaneously. Earth has discovered Mass Effect physics along with Element Zero. Scientist have tried to mix magic and mass effect with low results. Element Zero is placed as the backup method of FTL travel. FTL machine known as a Mass Relay are not to be activated until the other relay of the pair are found. Government gave funding to researchers on finding a way to permanently destroy or move the relays to prevent it being used as a way to find the Sol system and Earth.

Mass Relays have been given the order to be activated. A scouting probe was sent through. EAC discovered the Arcturus system.

Colonisation of Alpha Centauri finishes.

A small fleet of ships are being sent to the Arcturus system. Discovery of Garden worlds pushes EAC to expand in the system. Colonisation begins.

The decision to not use the relays have been made and all relays found are to be under constant watch with space stations. Disassembly of the Charon Relay began using magic and studies looked to the direction of creating their own.

**2157: **First Contact begins.

* * *

**Codex:**

**Psion: **Also known as Thought Particles. It is one of the substanceless particle that comes under the dimension of psychic phenomenon, an information element that records the result of cognizance and thought. In short is the energy particle that comes from the energy of Thought. It is one of the two particles that can affect Ether.

**Pushion: **Also known as Spirit Particles. It is one of the substanceless particle that comes under the dimension of psychic phenomenon, it is the element that records the result of emotions and spirits. It is the energy particle that comes from Emotion. usually magicians and magical beings are only able to feel Pushions however some are born with the ability to see these particles or use other senses such as taste or hearing. It is one of the two particles that can affect Ether.

**Eidos:** Originally a Greek philosophy term. In regard to modern magic study, Eidos refers to a form of information that is attached to a phenomenon, and with records of these "phenomenons" existing in the "world", it can be said that the "phenomenons" left their footprint in the world.

**Ether:** Is a substance that is used in the usage of magic and "allowance of contradictions" in general. This substance is present in the air and is often seen in large quantities on concentrations of ether called **Ether Veins **or** Ley Lines**. Ether is a primary energy source in transportation and in the usage of magic, and most of the time replaces money as a currency due to its value.

Ether is also naturally produced by the living races on Earth. Scientist have also nicknamed Ether as the Contradiction Energy. This is due to the fact that physical properties cannot interact directly with Ether while Ether can interact directly with physical properties.

**Idea: **Originally a Greek philosophy term. In regard to modern magic study, Idea refers to the platform on which Eidos are being recorded. The primary form of magic is the technique where one outputs the magic ritual on this so-called platform, Idea, and rewrite the Eidos recorded there.

In short, Idea is the dimension in which Eidos, and Ether originated from. It is the dimension in which all information of phenomenons are placed.

**Magic:**It is a known by many names in the past such as witchcraft, dark arts, etc and was discovered long since the evolution of human kind. Magic was originally known as the product using rituals, incantations to create contradictions and other impossible arts.

Magic is split between 2 main types with many subtypes in between. Modern Magic and Ancient Magic.

Modern magic makes use of mainly Psion. To modern magic study, magic is the technique which is used to change the Eidos or the information of a phenomenon into a different form in order to change reality.

For example, the action of lighting a match has the phenomenon of friction to generate heat and then reacting to chemicals to ignite a flame. This phenomenon is recorded in the Idea as Eidos and a Magician can use use this to recreate the flame effect else where without the match itself.

Ancient Magic mainly uses Pushion. Developed long since the first discovery of modern magic, ancient magic is generally more specialised and is capable of far more different things then compare to modern.

While slower, Ancient magic allows the transformation of the physical world to create phenomenon.

Both magic uses Ether as the energy source.

The main difference between Modern and Ancient magic is how it is utilised.

Modern magic uses Psion powered by Ether to replicate or transform a phenomenon in an area. It is because Modern magic is still bounded to the Laws that make up the world it is limited.

Ancient Magic uses Pushion also powered by Ether to create or transform a phenomenon in an area. This allows originally impossible things to become possible. Such transforming an non living object into an living object. Through the use of rituals, incantations and other focus it grants the user the "Allowance of Contradiction" and thus allows this form of magic to literally break through the Laws of the world.

Hybrid Magic also exist that uses both Modern and Ancient qualities.

**Portkey and Port Drives:** Portkeys were originally items that have been enchanted to teleport people and other items attach to it when activated.

Studies have shown that Portkeys were the very first instances of Hybrid magic. It uses Ancient Magic as the base but also uses Modern magic to coordinate. The modern magic uses Psion to literally move the existence of the user to another area instantaneously while the Ancient magic helps provide the base to Allow a contradiction of events that permits the user to replace the existence of the previous objects in the space it teleported to.

Port Drives, were a german brain child that allowed ships to teleport from one area of the universe to another. How far the ships can move depends on the energy that is supplied. As the movement is instant, there is almost no way of stopping or detecting the teleportation from arriving.

There are defenses that can prevent the Portkey and Drives from activating but no spell that prevents access. To this day only those of EAC have access to Port Drives with the Citadel Council constantly trying to obtain one.

* * *

**Remember guys this is still a test run story and I don't have a Beta for these other than the other Alternate Humanity story that is being Betaed by Solaris242.**

**Tell me what you think and any ideas you want to add to this. If you don't get my explanation of magic do PM or place it in the review I'll try to answer it.**

**PS. Seriously can you guys use actual accounts instead of guest ones when you are giving critic reviews, that way I can actually reply to you in case I don't get what you meant.**

**Anyway that is all, See you soon.**

**-Orez Lanrete**


	2. Chapter 2: Release the Gods of War

**Here's Chapter 2**

**Aleucard:** I have no idea what the Naruto ranking system is like. Also the races in the EAC alone is so diverse it is nearly impossible to properly place them in category rankings. Though if I must I'll suspect that most civilians have at least D-C ranks while Soldiers have B-As. As for the citadel races. Only Biotics and Spectres with have a proper chance to go Toe to Toe with a magician. The unpredictability and versatility of magic makes it hard for other races to match against the abilities they provide.

**Guest: **Just Read the chapter and there's my answer to giant mechs.

**X:** I have had difficulties on what race to choose and I didn't want to choose the Turians as much but I also wanted a battle for the first contact war so in the end I ended with this chapter.

**So anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Release the God of Wars

Saying General Desolas Arterius was frustrated would be considered a lie to most that know him. No, Desolas was beyond frustrated, he was bordering on furious. A few hours ago his patrol fleet caught word of Batarian pirates near his sector attacking merchant ships and as such was sent to investigate. At first, most Turians including himself thought that the information was suspicious as the area the pirates was said to be in could be considered a very remote location, far away from any known active Relay. Why merchant ships would be near that sector is beyond his comprehension. However, orders are orders and Turians never disobey orders.

As such when they got to the area, it surprised the General at the amount of ships in the area. There were easily 20 ships or so, about 5 cruisers and 10 frigates, clearly batarians and 3 smaller frigates and 2 merchant ships. For a military race like the Turians, they can instantly tell what was happening as the Batarians fire on the smaller frigates. Explosions and bright lights flood the screen as 1 of the defending frigates fell under constant cannon fire. Immediately Desolas ordered the batarians to surrender. As much as the General wants this to be done quickly, the batarians instead answered with mass accelerator rounds. His patrol fleet consisted of 4 cruisers and 12 frigates. While outnumbered the Turians had better ships and equipment and as a result they only lost 2 frigates in the engagement.

The Batarians lost 7 frigates and 4 cruisers before they retreated with the Turians giving chase. The chase led them to another sector where it soon revealed a bigger group of ships and to General Arterius surprise, a dreadnought. Being outnumbered Desolas ordered a retreat and sent word back to the hierarchy and the council for reinforcements. As such 2 more flotillas joined up with a total of 3 dreadnoughts 10 cruisers and 20 frigates. This temporary pirate suppression fleet soon gave a large engagement with the pirate fleet with the end result of the pirates escaping. What confused the turians was the fact that the pirates escaped to the borders of the council influence sectors instead of the batarian systems.

The answer soon came to light to the horror of Desolas when one of the captured frigates gave the answer. The pirates were planning on activating a dormant relay secretly from the Citadel Council as a way to gather more resources and most importantly, potential "imports". To prevent the chance of another Rachni wars, Desolas instantly gave the order to stop the pirates at whatever the cost. They soon found the rest of the pirates at Relay 314 with another dreadnought and more ships bringing the numbers a close match.

This now leads to the current situation as Desolas growled at the pirate ships that are currently fighting the suppression fleet. His officers have already told him that the Batarians have already started on activating the Relay and within a few minutes it will be completely active.

'Damn those slavers, why the council even allowed this race to keep their slavery culture is beyond me,' Desolas thought as his dreadnought the _Unmovable Spirit_ shook as it fired its mass accelerator cannon destroying another frigate, 'By the spirits, even the Quarians would have been better than the batarians. At least they don't try to enslave other races or activate Relays.'

One of the soldiers called out, "Sir, the reading that I'm getting indicates that the relay will be active within a minute."

"Do we have any ships that can get close to stop them?" the General questioned. The pirates cannot be allowed to succeed. The ramifications of the act itself is already breaking a great law. If the batarians succeed in opening the relay who knows what sorts of horrors they could unleash.

"Negative sir. The dreadnoughts of theirs are getting in the way of our cruisers and dreadnoughts, and our frigates are not strong enough to punch through."

'There's got to be a way,' General Arterius thought as he quickly looked over the tactical map sorting out several ideas in his head. One way would be to simply charge through with all their ships. This would guarantee victory fairly quickly but will come at the cost of many ships, and with the 2 enemy dreadnoughts in the way the cost of lives lost from this maneuver will rise exponentially. Another would be to flank the enemy with frigates, circling around the dreadnoughts to strike at the frigates that are concentrating on activating the relay. This while safer will take more time and by then the Relay could be active.

'Looks like I don't have much choice. While it will be dangerous and definitely costly, preventing the Relay from opening through the sacrifice of Turians as much as I hate it is a better solution,' Desolas decided.

Turning to the officers he ordered, "Give the order to all ships to charge in. Our dreadnoughts will distract theirs, the rest are to focus on taking out the frigates that is operating on the Relay. We must not let them succeed in opening it."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

Batarian Dreadnought

The Batarian General snarled as one of the shots from the turian dreadnought destroyed another frigate. They have already lost many ships and if this keeps going they'll definitely loss this fight. This was originally a secret mission given by the Hegemony itself. They wanted to obtain worlds and resources that the Council will have no way of knowing about without extensive searching and yet still allows them to deny involvement. While some commanders and captains did think it was fool hardy and not worth opening a new relay for as the dangers of the Rachni wars still present, most were too afraid to complain or too greedy to care.

Some idiots however, were careless enough to be caught by Turian patrols while raiding and instead of fleeing to Hegemony Space they decided to fly over here attracting an entire fleet of ships to the Relay. Now they were trapped and with the Relay already started the batarian general decided to take the risk of finishing what he started already, and from the looks of it the Turians were about to charge in.

"General the Relay is active," one of the soldiers called out.

"Then get us out of here already," the General ordered as the great Tuning fork-like object started to spin the rings in the middle with a glowing blue orb of Eezo forming in the centre.

* * *

"SIR THE RELAY IS ACTIVATING!"

The General's eyes widen before quickly ordering, "All ships give chase, fire whatever you have at them don't let them escape!"

Blue lights of mass accelerated rounds flew out in open space, hitting the sides of turning ships as they move towards the relay with a few already jumping through. As quick as the Turian ships can be they were too late as the remaining pirate ships vanished in a blue light.

General Arterius slammed his fist on the tactical map as he quickly measures the options he has right now. The situation has gotten out of hand now that the Batarians have activated the Relay and escaped through it. He can either choose to follow the slavers through or he could wait for reinforcements to arrive from the Citadel. If by chance their is another species on the other side, unlikely as it is, it would mean a first contact protocol and with the batarian ships that will become very hard to achieve. Hopefully, there will only be rocks and a few dead planets.

After thinking for a minute, he decided to wait for reinforcements. Ordering one of the soldiers to send a message to the council about the recent developments. He then told the other ships to surround the Relay while any ships that need repairs quickly do so. Praying to the spirits, Desolas hopes that if by there is another race on the other side that they will be able to hold the batarians off until they come with the fleet.

Unknowingly, this decision made by the General would prevent him from seeing one of the most spectacular light shows to happen in space.

* * *

Shanxi

Captain Hannah Shepard is a red-haired woman who could be said to have a very serious and calm personality. She takes in dangerous situations with ease of a veteran officer, which she is, and calmly but quickly dissects it before finding solutions to the problems. Right now though she is twitching one of her eyebrows as she listen to the argument behind her from 2 officers about whether or not their favourite model is having an affair or whether that model had had breast implants.

Sighing she turns to her companion standing next to her. Another woman with black hair tied to a ponytail wearing a specially designed uniform. The uniform given to automatons. Standing next to her while typing on a holographic keyboard is the ship's main Synthetic Soul(SS) automaton Iona. Like all other automatons, she wears an emotionless face despite having the ability to show emotion.

"Hey Iona, any chance of chucking the 2 behind me into the airlocks?" Hannah ask half-jokingly. While chatting and building relationships with other crews were important, there was a time and place for it. Not while on duty.

Shaking her head she replied, "Unfortunately, the act while enjoyable would merely cause more of these pest to be born."

The captain only gave a short nod. It was an old rumour that started up during the early stages of the old war. It was implied that the higher ups decided to actively hire slackers as a way to deter other officers from becoming slackers themselves. It follows a gag study on ants about how 10-20% of the ants colonies are slackers and if those ants dies or are removed, then out of the remaining 80%, 20% of those ants become slackers. While the higher ups told the world that it was not true, even now the captain wonders if part of it was. It would certainly explain how some accidents can happen despite all the contingencies placed. Or how some would sneak certain pictures with each other. Both Male and Female.

She was about to ask something else when an alert sounded. "Iona what's going on?"

"I'm picking up movements from one of the Relays," Iona said as more holographic boards appear over the bridge area, each one showing various information, "I suspect it is being activated from the other side."

"What?" snapping her head towards the automaton. The Captain instantly gave out orders, "All ships, full alert, power shields and weapons. We are entering warning status and Iona send a message down to General Williams and tell him to activate the Aegis-class shields. Also get a message back to Yggdrasil command." Even as she finished speaking, flurries of movements occur throughout the entire 5,790ms ship. The defence fleet of Shanxi consist of 1 Bahamut-class and 2 Ziz-classes and 7 Jormungandr-classes.

Outside in space, people will see the slender but blocky shaped ships giving out a field of energy around the hull making it look like the ship is slicing through the sea in space. Hundreds of turrets turn themselves towards the Relay which soon began to spin its inner rings creating the blue element zero core.

"Iona prep the First Contact Package," Captain said. The SS nodded her head as she rapidly configure the ship towards the relay. Being the SS of a ships means she has a direct connection to the ship itself and as such she can control most of the system of the ship by herself if needed. However as this would slow her capabilities, most of the systems are given to other automatons or officers.

Soon the ships came. It started with the frigates, then the cruisers, and finally the dreadnoughts of the batarian fleet. In total, a group of 10 frigates, 8 cruisers and 2 dreadnoughts. A total of 18 ships against the 10.

As the ships show themselves, Captain Hannah slowly whispered to herself, "Well there goes my day off."

* * *

Batarian Dreadnought

For the batarians it was one of the worst situations they could be in. When they first thought about having first contact with an unknown race, they knew that the race they could meet have a chance for another Rachni war. As such was the reason why they prepared a large fleet in the first place. As such when they came into contact with what seems to be 10 ships of alien design all exceeding or near dreadnought size they were instantly on alert. 7 ships being just under 1 km in length, 2 being under 3 kms and 1 that seems to be up to 5 times the size of a Turian dreadnought. What's worst for the situation was the fact that they have just recently been in battle against the Turians and is definitely not fit for battle.

Still the batarian general can still hope, turning to one of the sensor officers, "What can you tell me on those ships?"

The officer quickly did a small scan, "They're definitely not made by any known species and from what I can currently scan, wait hold on...that's impossible..."

Growling impatiently the general shouted, "Well spit it out! What is it?"

Gulping, the officer turn towards his general, "Uhh, the scans seem to indicate that those ships seems to not utilise Element Zero, infact even now as the ships are flying towards us I'm detecting no traces of Element Zero."

"WHAT!"

In a quick moment, thousands of thoughts instantly flooded the general's mind. If this new race truly don't use Eezo then it will become the ultimate game changer. If the Hegemony have access to those technology they can quickly obtain superiority over the Council. However, as greedy as the general was, he didn't survive this long without being cautious. There is no way of determining the advancement of this new race, as there is nothing to compare to. Every race the Council have met both members and non-members have use Element Zero, it is the defining characteristic of a space-faring race and yet this one seems to ignore that all together. What's more is that judging from the size of their fleet it is definitely an advance race. Other than the Destiny Ascension by the Asari none have had anything close to their 3 big juggernauts crafts.

Still, the general knew that as this is First contact, if he play his cards right he has a chance to potentially make use of this race against the Turians, it will require quite a lot of lying and hopefully this race will initiate a conflict to the Turians. This will allow him to have a chance to acquire this race's technology.

Unfortunately for the general, this plan was quite literally shot to pieces as one of the cruisers on his side opened fired. Silence greet the once filled mind of the General before it restarted to comprehend what he just saw. One of his cruisers have fired a round. One of his cruisers have just possibly jeopardies any chance of alliance between this new race and the Batarian Hegemony. The round flew straight towards the 5 km long ship. Praying to his ancestors in an odd move, the general prays that this would not ended up too badly. The answer came when the round hit the ship. Everybody at the CIC wait with short breath as small smoke appeared from the explosion. When the smoke cleared however what they saw shock them. In front of the hull was a giant glowing blue circle with a triangle on the inside carry runic markings. The entire ship itself was not scratched and appeared with no damage.

'By the spirits,' was the thoughts of the general before steeling himself, "Who was the one who fired?"

"That'll be the Cruiser _Spirits of Khar'shan_, and from what I'm getting, it seems that the captain panicked and ordered his ship to fire."

"Damn it!" the Batarian General knew that he had no choice but to continue the attack now. While his fleet outnumbered the enemies, they have bigger ships and unknown technology, there is just no way of knowing what they could do in a space battle. Taking a deep breath he ordered, "All ships commence assault, dreadnoughts concentrate fire on the big one, the rest are to attack the others. This is for the Hegemony!"

* * *

Captain Shepard looked at the unknown ships with judging eyes. From what she can see, those ships seems to have recently been in battle and from the scans it shows that they rely on Element Zero. Turning to her XO, "What do you think Iona?"

The automaton replied, "I think that those ships have recently been in a fight and have just managed to escape from the battle. I would suggest to keep the defences up at the very least."

Shepard nodded in agreement, "I see, very well prepare the first cont-"

"Unknowns have fired!"

The moment those words hit her ears, the Captain reacted at the speed of lightning, "Shields to full, evasive action!"

The blue light of a mass accelerator round flew at extremely high speeds towards them. Just when the round was about to be hit, the defence spells came online activating the gravity shield along with the first of the basic magic defences, Active Inertia Canceller. It is a spell designed to remove the Inertia from attack strikes. While it seems to be powerful, it has a limit to what the spell is capable of handling. Their is only a certain amount of inertia it can handle before it will be overwhelm.

As the round came close a runic magic circle came into existence in front of it. When the round hit, the spell quickly reduced the kinetic force behind the round before fully destroying the attack.

Captain Hannah asked, "Did we take any damage?"

"Negative, it appears the AIC was able to take the full strength of the attack though I suspect it won't be able to handle several of the same attacks at the same time, not unless we place several more AICs at the front." Iona replied. While the defence spell was capable of blocking the attack it drain quite a bit of energy in the spell itself. The spell can recharge itself quickly but once it's been broken it will take a long time for the spell to repair.

"What did they hit us with?"

"Scans indicate they use a mass accelerator cannon similar to the gravity cannons we use. It seems they also use energy weapons but they appear to be only for Point defence."

"I see." Hannah was quickly formulating a plan throughout the entire conversation, "Get all ships to War Status immediately, aim the Grav cannons at them, both kinetic and energy. Also prep the Port Drive."

On the hull of the ships various cannons split apart and reconfigured themselves into a different platform in order to fire a different type of ammo. Some transformed into a rectangular shape with a slit as the opening while others shaped into the more traditional circular shape of a kinetic cannon.

"All weapons are ready."

"Fire."

* * *

"Sir the enemy ships seem to be powering their weapons."

"Sir, I'm detecting large amounts of energy, its...spirits its producing more energy then anything we have ever seen."

"Sir enemy ships firing!"

The next scene that the batarian general saw was something he will never forget. Large blue beams of light shone through the darkness of space and pierced several of the cruisers and the frigates, bypassing the kinetic shields and enveloping the ships in a massive explosion of fire. Smaller yellow lights streaked through in between the larger beams and hit the frigates, this time the kinetic barriers activate but soon collapsed under under a constant barrage.

"Direct Energy weapons..." he trailed off. Not one known race have ever manage to completely create an energy weapon that is capable of that much fire power and range. The Salarians have tried but have yet to succeed. His ships returned fire but most of the shots were blocked by the enemies unique shields. Some that manage to get through merely hit another shield behind it. Within minutes he had already lost over 9 ships and is in the process of losing more.

His survival instincts running a full speed he quickly gave the order, "Retreat back to the Relay!"

One of his officers argued, "But sir the Turians are on the other side."

"Better the Turians and get arrested then be killed. Besides, if we're lucky enough, the Turians will take care of this."

His fleet slowly turned themselves towards the Relay. What he didn't know is that the enemy he is facing carries technology that can easily cut off his escape.

* * *

The battle was going well. Most of the plasma beams managed to pierce straight through the enemy though some of the kinetic rounds encountered enemy shields. Interestingly enough the shields seems to not affect the beams.

Directed this question to Iona she answered, "The enemies' shields seems to be based off against kinetic attacks and not energy weapons."

"I see, get all guns to turn to energy. Is the Port Drive ready yet?"

"The Port Drive is charged and ready to jump."

"Good, get us between the 1 km ship and the Relay. We're going to capture that one so tell the boys down stairs to ready the Gods of War."

"Judge**(1)**."

* * *

Iona's Hanger bay

Jack Harper, a human pilot was fixing his suit as he looked over his friends. Ben Hislop another human and Eva Core, a half-elf woman. The three of them form a small team of pilots, best known for their coordination. All three have been friends and have stuck together for over 100 years. They have been pilots for the first generation God of Wars and were survivors of the Trinity War. Now they were peace keeping troops that has just recently been brought back to service. Ever since the increase in life span the war service system under went a few changes. One such change was the service time. Any individual can serve for a set amount of time before temporary leaving to allow younger troops to move up. After a temporary vacation they can rejoin and serve the military once again if they want to.

Quickly double checking his equipment he turned to his team, "Alright soon Iona will jump us right in front of the enemy ship, our mission is to disable it and take out their PDWs to provide an area for boarding crafts. They're using energy weapons for PDs so be careful not to get hit. Understood?"

The other two quickly confirmed "Judge!"

"Good now saddle up!"

Turning away from the team he settle his eyes upon the great 15 metre tall machine. It is composed of a white bulky body with black armour and 2 crucifix like legs. On its back are 4 cross shaped wings that are highly manoeuvrable allowed almost omni-directional movement. In its hands are a giant ether gun. The designs of a God of War has changed a lot since its first prototype. It was originally suppose to be a giant mechanic suit piloted inside a chamber. However, it instead changed to a highly mobile suit capable of real-time reaction movements of the pilots control. This is because to pilot a God of War, the pilot needs to be disintegrated into data to be downloaded into the machine. As a result the pilot and the machine are inseparable unless the pilots converts himself back into physical format or the machine is destroyed in which the pilot dies as well.

Climbing onto the back of the neck, Jack placed his palm on the machine before he slowly glowed and dissolved into light particles. The God of War jerked before the arms started to move.

"This is Jack, I'm ready, how are you two?" he asked through the communications.

"This is Ben, I'm good as well."

"This is Eva, Ditto."

Beside Jack are 2 more machines, 1 is a 17 metre tall one with much heavier armour and is holding a giant cannon in its arms. Another is instead shorter at 13 metres and is much slimmer than the other two but has 6 wings instead of 4 and strapped to the shoulders what seems to be missile launchers. A heavy class and a light class along with his medium class. A textbook basic balance group.

"Team Cerberus, we are going to jump soon. Prepare yourself.

The team tightens their grips as the count down started.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Jumping"

* * *

**EVIL CLIFF HANGER ENDING MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

***COUGH*COUGH* Sorry about that.**

**(1) Judge- This is a military short term way of saying Understand or understood. It also replaced the words of Yes. It originated back during the Trinity Wars and each factions in the war had their own version. Judge for Judgement was for the Neutral Atlantis group. As they were the ones that looked at the war from the sidelines. Judging things through their own eyes and not through the words of others.**

**This is merely a prelude to the storm chapter. The next one will official start the battle in space and possibly in Shanxi as well.**

**For those that thought the reactions and thought process of the Batarian General was weird is because I wanted to make it so that my General was a survivor and not an arrogant one that believes in superiority simply because they have 4 eyes. I wanted it to make it seem like my General has experience and knows to search for the best solution that'll keep him alive. Whether I succeed or not I'll check the reviews.**

**For those who are still confuse about the magic system here's more information about it. Part's of these are copied from Wiki's and some being modified to fit this world.**

**Codex:**

**Magic Categories:** Magic is split between 4 main groups and 3 outliers.

The 4 mains are:

_Absorption-Emission_: All spells that absorb or emit anything, fall into this category.

_Movement-Oscillation_: All spells that heat up things until a certain point, and all movement spells, where the speed is designated, while it is not in the acceleration-category fall into this category.

_Convergence-Diffusion_: All spells that use the movement of the molecules to create or dismiss things fall into this category.

_Acceleration-Aggravation_: All spells that use acceleration, pressure or gravitation fall into this category.

The 3 outliers are:

_Irregular Magic_:

Irregular Magic does not change a phenomeon itself, but interferes and manipulates the Psion. It is often used to break and interfere with the activation sequence of another spell, and cannot be stopped. Once used, for example as a cluster-shot of Psion against the activation, it will break any spell, as long as the user has a larger output than the aimed spell.

_Perception Type Magic_:

Also known as ESP, perception is a Practical Skill; people gifted with it can read the Activation Sequence of a Spell, assemble the Data, and analyse it. You have to train to be become skilled in "Sequence Reading", "Awareness" and "Comprehension". Perception floods the mind of the user with data about the spell, type, strenght, output and if the caster is using maximal power.

It is no common skill, and when you have it, you can react to spells faster, and know how to jam and/or evade them.

_Outersystematic Magic_:

Unlike other types of magic, Outersystematic-type magic affects the spirits instead of the eidos. Examples include manipulating spiritual beings, mind reading, spirit separations and mind control. Informational Manipulative Outersystematic-type magic is a mental interference type magic, that can control thoughts and feelings. There are first class restrictions in regards to this type of magic, as the ability to influence others' thoughts is extremely dangerous. Permits must be granted to use any mental interference-type magic. Occulmency is one such example.

**Magic Sequence:** Magic Sequence is the equation that Psion and Pushion follows to an Eidos.

The sequence is usually depicted as a ring of runic language representing the calculations. Those that are capable of reading it can instantly know what spell is being cast, strength, output and other information about the spell itself.

An example of a full sequence is moving an egg from 1 table to another.

The magician first uses an acceleration spell to give movement to the Egg

Then he uses a movement spell to designate a target for the egg to travel to and how the egg travels.

The next step is to use a deceleration spell to slow down the egg's speed.

The final step is a suspension spell to stop the egg from moving and thus safely landing on the table.

By removing the last 2 steps one can turn that egg into a projectile.

In combat a magician simply uses the acceleration spell or movement spell to launch an enemy at a wall. A large concentration of psion or ether can interfere with this sequence.

**Gods of War****:** Giant 13-17 metre tall mechanical robots. They can be both pilot controlled or remote controlled by an SS or Artificial Intelligence.

Design-wise, ground type Gods of War are mostly different to each other, with only the systems inside as the common trait among Gods of War. However, the anatomy of most Gods of War somewhat resembles a human body, with a humanoid shape and a nervous system wherein the pilot is "downloaded", and this would ease the pilot in controlling the God of War, which would replace the human body of the pilot while inside the God of War.

A pilot "rides" a God of War by converting him/her into data through disintegration, and downloading the converted pilot into the God of War's nervous system. After this, the pilot and the God of War is an inseparable pair that can only be separated when the pilot is converted back into its physical form, or when the God of War is destroyed, resulting in the death of the pilot.

Aerial Type God of Wars are similar to each other due to necessity of flight capabilities than personal preference. Unlike many of the other military units, Gods of Wars are usually sent in small groups than large armies of them. This is due to both cost of production and to find good pilots.

The newest advance Gods of Wars are equipped with its own miniature Port Drive however the energy required takes time to charge and is only used as either a last resort to escape or to surprise the enemy.

God of Wars are usually classified through Light, Medium and Heavies.

**Ship Classifications:**

Ships are classified by its length, and is designated a name based on mythological serpent-like creatures from Middle Age literature.

_**Unclassified**_ - shorter than 12 meters

**Wyvern-class** - 12 to 36 meters

**Dragon-class** - 36 to 108 meters

**Kraken-class** - 108 to 324 meters

**Jormungandr-class** - 324 to 972 meters

**Ziz-class** - 972 to 2916 meters

**Bahamut-class** - 2916 to 9748 meters

**Leviathan-class** - longer than 9748 meters

**MP5 Gravity Cannon:** Also known as Multi-Purpose Type 5 Gravity Cannon. It is a special cannon that can reconfigure its barrel into different forms allowing it to fire different rounds when needed. It does this through a number of runes and enchantments placed along the entire length of the barrel. There are special runes that allow strengthening to keep the barrel combined while there are those that allow it to change shape.

It uses gravity as the main form of propulsion for the rounds both Kinetic and Energy. Due to its versatility it is very popular among gunners as it can freely change itself to suit the role it needed.

It is nicknamed the Grav Gun

**Automatons: **They are a mechanic race that possesses a soul inside their bodies. They were first introduced by Japan as a way to help look after elderly.

Automatons are most often artificially created, with the soul either artificially created as well or a soul extracted from a dead person. This soul is compressed into a small marble-sized ball that can be placed anywhere in the automaton.

Physically, they have almost no distinguishable features from normal humans on the surface. Inside however the entire body is mechanical but they also have certain functions that replicate the human systems such as the digestive system giving them the ability to eat. Aside from this, they also have additional functions like heat management and others. Automatons can also be programmed to share memories with each other like computers in a network

All automatons are powered by Ether and can absorb ether through the air as a result they can operate almost indefinitely without charging.

If the body is damage they can undergo repairs or can simply be reallocated to another body. Also, the soul can be extracted from the body at any time without any harm done to the soul or the automaton. However, any damage that the soul would receive is irreversible, and excessive temperatures would also severely damage the automaton.

Commonly, automatons can acquire the skills from a soul that has been integrated into it. Such as the soul of a pilot will give the automaton great piloting skills.

Another ability that all automatons have is the ability to manipulate gravity. This ability allows the automatons to lift up heavy objects with ease and can also give them great combat activities. One such example is during the Trinity Wars, one of the Automatons using her gravity ability fought with a aerial God of War to a standstill.

**AIC:** Active Inertia Canceller. One of the basic ship defence spells it is one of the most commonly used spells. It works by generating a field that uses gravity to decelerate projectiles removing the inertia behind it. As the field is a gravity one it can affect both energy and kinetics strikes. It usually appears in the form of a blue magic circle with a triangle in the middle and the runic language for decelerate in the centre. It is not invincible as it can only hold off a certain amount of energy before needing to recharge. If the spell is broken through, it will enter a state of self-repair and will not be usable until it is repaired.

This spell is usually used in conjunction with other defence spells in a row. It is possible to overcharge the shield or recharge it manually by pouring ether directly into the spell itself.

**And that's all I have for you today**.

**Hope you enjoyed that, please review and I'm about 2/3 done with another Alternate Humanity story. Guess what I've crossed over it with.**

**Its called Alternate Humanity: Independence Effect.**

**That's all!**

**-This is Orez**

**Signing Out**


End file.
